Howl of a wolf 2 :The beating of wings
by R H M M R H
Summary: Time begins to mess with Link and Zelda's life and Link has a journey to fufill and with help of his new friend he's well on his way until realizes what he is really looking for...
1. Arriving of a new friend

-Howl of a wolf 2 : The beating of wings-

When the moonlight began to shine into the deep forest of Faron woods , a new intruder galloped

into the forest. This very land was filled with people that were very capable of magic , Hyrule.

It is a land including snowy mountains , scorching deserts , great canyons , shady forests and

small villages spread across the land. Hyrule is filled with people and has many animals , it even

once had mythical creatures. But they left as soon as evil came into the land and took over

although they haven't returned now The hero of time banished it away.

The hero of time is a inhabitant of Hyrule living once again as an average ranch hand under

the sunny skies of Ordon village , a place simply too close to Faron woods. This particular

day a small creature was crossing a great big bridge separating Faron from Ordon , he was

being chased by something. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he got lost in

a large patch of long grass too tall for him to see over so he decided to try and hide.

_**Link's POV**_

I began to gallop down the small path to Ordon village from the ranch looking back about to

wave at Lila and Athena until suddenly Epona collapsed. She neighed loudly and I scrambled

off the collapsed horse , Lila soon ran over and gently stroked Epona in shock. "Link"She cried

"We have to get a vet!". Without hesitation I ran to Rusl's house and knocked on the door ,

Colin answered. "Oh , hi Link"Colin said happily "Is there anything I can do for you???"

"Yes please , could I please speak to your dad?"I asked and he nodded as joyfully as ever.

He ran into his house and fetched his father , Rusl came to the door. "Hi Link"He said.

"Rusl , could I please borrow your horse?"I asked"Epona collapsed and I need to get

a vet". His look almost straight away told me what the answer was , he nodded smiling.

"Of course you can , I'd say he needs some good exercise go ahead!"He laughed.

My face lit up , "Thank you so much Rusl and i'm sure if Epona could talk she would say

so too!"Link cried. I ran back up to the ranch passing Epona in her fallen state .

I grabbed Shira , Rusl's horse and I sped off into the shady pine trees of Faron woods

not caring if I squashed any particular bugs or small birds , all I knew was Epona was in

desperate need of a vet. Soon I came to Hyrule field , I took out my map and looked

at which direction to go. I galloped away thinking of how Athena might feel if she saw

her mother at such a time when I crossed the great bridge of Hylia. I galloped some more

as I crossed another part of Hyrule field.

I could see Hyrule castle just ahead of me now , right in front of me in the distance. I sped

ahead nearing to the drawbridge door , I only trotted through Castle town so I wouldn't

scare anyone. I soon came to the vets entrance , I almost leaped off Shira and knocked on the

door. A rather strange man I knew came to the door , I knew he wasn't really a vet but I

did know this man was very able to care for animals." Hi Link , need something?"Asked

the man , Jovani.

Authors note : What's next is something I may have made up but i'm not sure , i'm not

sure if this does happen because I haven't completed the game yet. I'm not all that good at

it , in fact if i'm stuck I just ask my cousin to help me CKYCatt. I don't know if Link really

meets Link as a human!

"Yeah , my horse , Epona , collapsed today so i'm in a GIANT rush to get help and you seem

to be the only person I know who can help"I replied to Jovani , plead spilling out of my

eyes. "Sure!"Jovani said "C'mon , lets go get my horse!". Me and Jovani ran to the town stables

when at the same time all I could think of was poor Epona , collapsed on the path. I

hopped on Shira urgently and watched Jovani climb on his snow white horse.

On the journey to Ordon I tried to think how exactly Jovani knew him , maybe it's he is

now extremely popular in Castle town. We soon came through to Faron and with weight

of two ridden horses we only trotted across the big bridge. We came cantering through

Ordon carefully to the path , I and Jovani both jumped off our horses and tied them

to a post. Jovani began to examine Epona lay on the floor , after a while he decided to break

the news to me.

"Link , i'm really sorry but Epona has broken her leg"Jovani told him "And there isn't really

anything anyone could to about it , unless if I was able to keep checking her throughout the

day". I looked down at Lila as she had a few tears running down her pale face , it was then

that I decided what would have to happen. "Jovani , couldn't you stay here and care for

Epona?"I asked him

"Well actually I could , but I wouldn't have anywhere to stay"He answered. Then I

noticed Colin also crowding Epona. "You could stay at my house Mr Jovani"Colin said.

"Ummm it's Colin right?"Jovani asked and Colin nodded"Would that be alright with your

parents though?". Colin had a very hard thinking expression on his face and took a step

back. "I'll go and ask them now"Colin belowed and ran to his house.

Minutes later he returned , "They said you can stay if you like"Colin told us. I and Jovani

looked at each other. "Ok then , if it really is alright I will stay here"Jovani said to us.

"Well , Rusl is leaving on a journey tomorrow so i'd better go and take Shira for a long

well deserved rest"I said leading Shira past Epona to the ranch where I put him in his

stable. Then I walked slowly back to my tree-house but then carried on walking until

I reached the spirit spring.

I sat down and stared at the flowing crystal clear water , then I heard rustling in the

long grass and pulled out my sword. A spider monster appeared chasing a small white

shape , I easily killed the spider monster but I looked around for the white blurred shape.

I shut the gates so that it didn't run away , then I walked slowly over to the long grass

where it was hiding.

I gently peeked into the grass and found a curled up foal as white as snow , it looked

up at me with it's big blue eyes. I took a couple of steps back as it stood up revealing

it's feathery wings that fluttered as the small horse swished it's small white tail around.

It took a few steps forward as it sniffed me with it's small white nose , it rated me as safe

and unsteadily walked to me. It fell to the floor but I picked the tiny creature up and

stroked it the calm it down.

Authors note:Please leave a review cuz to be honest Howl of a wolf didn't get many

reviews , only 3 and a private message about it!please it would make my day if you

left a review!

I tried to leave it at the spring to be wild but it kept following me , I was beginning to think

it liked me. I didn't mind it following me but the villagers might not like the idea of a

mythical creature being in Ordon. I didn't really care about that so I just walked into the

village as it tagged along behind me , It followed me to Epona...


	2. Supposed evil approaches

-Howl of a wolf 2 : The beating of wings-

_**Authors**_ **POV**

Epona cried out to the young winged foal "Please , could you find a way to help me!"

Link looked around to Epona's neighing and found the winged foal , _Damn it!._Rusl looked

at the little newcomer and his face dropped "What in the world is a winged horse doing here!?".

"Well ummm , I don't know" Link said "I just rescued this little guy at the spring and now he

keeps following me everywhere!" Rusl examined the small winged horse , or at least tried

until he began backing away from Rusl.

"Link , you should be grateful" Rusl told him "You obviously don't now how incredibly

ultra rare is is to befriend a mythical creature!" The little intruder trotted to Epona on the floor.

"Why are you lay on the floor?"He asked Epona , he quickly realized that the humans around

him heard him ask the question. Link stared wonderingly while Rusl once again had his mouth

open in deep shock. "How...?"Link asked "H-How can you talk , you- you are an animal!"

"Technically i'm permitted to talk , because i'm not an animal i'm a mythical creature"The

small horse said.

"Excuse me miss , but why are you on the ground?"The little horse asked curiously to Epona.

"I've broken my leg dear" Epona answered to him "Could you please ask Link to get me to

the ranch , dear?". At that the tiny creature sat on the path next to Epona and had an outline

of glowing sparkling green as Epona lifted to the air and landed safely on the ground , only

just able struggle to limp up the path and so she did.

Rusl looked into the shadows for the time of day "Link , bye I have to go on my 4-year trip

now".Link nodded and waved goodbye as he rode away on Shira , and looked back to the

little horse nibbling at the patches of grass spread around the village. "Soooo , what brings you

to this village?"Link asked "Just wondering why you are here that all".He looked up from

his meal , "I was chased here 'Mr can't remember 10 minutes ago'" He answered to Link.

"Oh yeah , like I can't remember fighting giant spiders that were probably just chasing

you if you went on their land or something , one thing or the other"Link said sarcastically.

"Actually they were attempting to kill me , they murdered my mother before coming after me"

"What?"Link asked "They killed your mother , right in front of your eyes" , He nodded

"That must have been a horrible experience for you , at your age" Link said as he shivered.

"Well it was pretty horrible , it was like watching a... joust or something!"Link nodded.

"Do you even have a name???"Link asked "Or did your mother never name you???"

"Yep , my name is stardust"Stardust answered him "What's your name???" Link stared

into Stardust's big blue eyes and said "Link is my name and I am the Hero of time"

Stardust wandered back to Ordon spring as Link followed "Where are we going???"

"I want to show you something important , I feel I can trust you now"

Stardust leaped in to the sky and stretched out her wings soaring in the sky , and came to

face Link gently hovering in the sky. "Link , I need to show you something and give you

bad news"stardust explained "The bad news is in a matter of minutes I will become 1 year

old which would mean all my communication with you will be lost , for I can only speak

to animals and mythical creatures".Link nodded , almost understanding what he was saying.

"Actually there is only one way I could forever speak to you...or at least in the woods"

"How , it's not like you can just magically transform into some animal or something!!!"

"That's where you're wrong"Link said slyly "I saved Hyrule last year and I also inherited

the ability to transform , transform into a wolf named as 'The blue eyed beast'"

"More like a plain old wolf with a chain on his leg!"Mumbled a familiar voice behind them.

Link looked behind him to find a little twili imp , Midna , stood firmly on the ground.

Stardust easily detected the evil twilight on the imp and rose to air , a small shiny silver

horn grew out of her head and shot a crystal ball at Midna. Midna cried out as the ball

hit her , "Stardust , it's Ok she's not bad!"Link shouted , at this Stardust landed and calmed.

But Midna was gravely injured and literally dying. "Stardust , we have to take Midna to

Zelda!"Link belowed "How do we get there??". Stardust kind of shrugged although no-one

can be positive , "I could always use magic too... never mind"He said extremely unsteadily.

"What , use magic to what???"Link asked.

"Well...I can skip my life forwards and you could fly there on my back"Stardust trembled.

"Why the lack of enthusiasm in that sentence?!"Link asked "What ever is wrong with that?"

"If I skip forward I can never go back"Stardust explained "I never had my first birthday"

"Oh yeah , you said it's in a few minutes , right so after me go to the castle we could celebrate"

At that Stardust nodded and closed his eyes , he took a few steps back into the water and

began to glow gold. His wing span grew out and he began to grow bigger. Link felt strange

and his eyes closed...

"_**Zelda , do you by any chance know that the only reason I speak of him so much is he's**_

_**the only thing that ever brought us together?"Link asked the girl with golden curls.**_

"_**Yes , but still I can't help but get upset over it ever time you mention him"She answered.**_

"_**He was a simple mistake that changed our lives forever..."Link trailed off from conversation.**_

"_**But he certainly did prove mistakes can turn out wonderful , or a highlight of your life"**_

_**Zelda said , looking down at the golden ring that twisted around her finger. She looked**_

_**up at the dark blue sky filled with shining stars.**_

_**Link leaned over to Zelda and lightly kissed her forehead , they were sat under a moonlit**_

_**sky with Impa probably watching from a tree or window maybe even a bush. They got up**_

_**and climbed onto Epona , they rode around Hyrule field all night and soon came to Ordon.**_

_**They sat down by a fire in front of Link's tree-house , a conversation began. "Link , I have**_

_**something important to tell you"Zelda said , Link stared into her kind and loving eyes.**_

"_**I have no mean to alarm you but..."Zelda continued "You are soon to be a father"**_

"**WAKE UP GOAT BOY!!!"**Screamed a voice , waking Link from a day dream

"Please hurry and take me to Zelda or where ever you were going to take me!"Midna screamed.

Stardust was now a grown winged horse ready for flight so Link jumped on him and they flew

away. On the way Link began to think about the day dream he had had before he set off , it was

confusing because to him it felt so real. Past or future , he had no idea what it could be.

He came over to the roof top of the castle near his secret entrance to Zelda's room and hopped

off Stardust and touched his black diamond Midna had with her...


	3. Note

-Howl of a wolf 2 : The beating of wings-

Hi , guys!

Howl of a wolf 2 might not be updated for a while right now as I am writing another story

too , when I do write another chapter I will write in another note what it is called and if it

sounds good , you could read it if you like!Sorry about this not being another chapter!

Enjoy Fanfics!!!!!!!!


End file.
